Promise me something
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: PLZ READ!


It was cold, dark and raining. Chi didn't know what to do, but she was desperately trying to escape the thunder that was causing her so much grief. She fell down under a tall tree and sobbed while she covered her ears. Only one day prior she had watched as her mother and father were taken away. She did not stop crying until she heard leaves crunch to her left. She slowly turned her head to look, and there stood a solemn faced young man with dark black hair pulled back. He wore a long black cloak with red clouds spread about on it. He looked at her with rather cold eyes under the wide brim of the hat keeping his head dry. Chi gasped and jerked back, only to hit her head off the tree, causing her to whimper again.

"P-Please, don't give me up to those masked people." She held the back of her head and watched as, something changed. There was another flash of lightning and a clap of thunder afterward. Chi covered her ears again and continued to cry. This person walked over to her and crouched to her level.

"What is your name?"

"Ch-chi," Chi sniffled and wiped away some tears. This person continued to watch her, with seemingly cold, but observant eyes. "M-mommy and Daddy left."

"How old are you?"

"N-Nine." Chi watched as this person sighed and stood up.

"Stay close, you shouldn't be out in this weather." Chi stood up and followed as they move in and out of the trees to a clearing and grabbed the cloak when another clap of thunder came. She kept her eyes closed the rest of the time they walked until she ran into the back of the person who had been guiding her. "Stay there." He walked down a few halls before disappearing from sight. Chi sat down on the ground and curled into a ball, crying once again. She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she looked up, there were six others around her. She tried to back away.

"It's just a kid, hm." One person with bright yellow hair, stared at her oddly, but seemed a bit less confused.

"Why is there a fucking kid in the lair!" Another with silver hair seemed to glare at her, but mostly looked confused.

"She's only a minnow." There was another, startlingly fishlike individual who only kept a rather interested face.

"She's afraid." Another someone spoke up. **"She would barely make a satisfying appetizer."** The same person seemed to transform into someone else and Chi moved away a bit more.

"…" Two people kept their silence, and Chi looked among everyone. Everyone continued to stare at her and watch her. She was intimidated. She was scared. She was confused. But most of all, she slowly became less and less like an outsider. After a few more minutes, some started her questions, and others began to go over how they thought it was 'cute' that there was a little girl sitting in front of them. Chi began talking freely and within a small amount of time the black haired man came back and lead her by the wrist to a room. It had but one window and a simple cot, but this would serve as Chi's temporary home until they knew what to do with her.

"You'll stay here."

"What's your name?" The man stopped in the doorway and cast her glance over his shoulder as she sat on her legs on the small cot. "You asked me what my name was, but I never got yours."

"Itachi."

"'Tachi, that's a name I've never heard before." Itachi thought about correcting her, but figured he would teach her the next time, seeing as how she had had a big night.

"Yeah… Good night." And with that, he left. It was a while later when Diedara heard small footsteps walking down the hall. He looks out to find the little girl, tears welling in her eyes and looking rather lost.

"What's wrong, hm?" She whips her head to look at him and she almost lost the tears right there.

"I-I'm looking for 'Tachi-senpi." Diedara looked at her confused but soon realized who she must be talking about.

"Itachi?" She timidly nods and steps a little closer. Deidara beckons her to stand next to him and walks down the halls to find where Itachi was.

"T-Thank you,…" Chi stopped as she realized she didn't yet know how to address this person.

"Deidara." With a barely there smile, he walks off, not knowing that this little girl would have such a profound effect on him. Chi stood in the doorway and stuttered out a question.

"'T-Tachi-senpi, are there any extra blankets? I-It's cold." Itachi turned to look at her with an almost blank expression. Sighing and leading her back to the room, he walks out and returns with a blanket. Setting it on the bed, he looks to Chi, slightly less cold.

"Don't get out of bed again."

"Y-Yes, 'Tachi-senpi." Chi looked down to fidget with her still slightly baby pudgy fingers. Itachi walked out of the room again, stopping for a split second to look back to see chi pulling the new blanket over the others.

Two years later, Chi stood over top of a hill and let the breeze blow through her hair. She was watching, waiting. She had been a so called, "honorary Akatsuki member" practically since that day. She had grown close to her new family and knew what person to go to for what. She fidgeted with her capris and wiggled her toes in her sandals. She looked up a tree and noticing the amount of branches and making a quick plan for how to reach the top, she jumped and grasping the branch above her, she flipped up to land in a crouch on the branch and climbed chakra free the rest of the way up. Standing on a top branch, she wraps an arm around the trunk and looks out over the horizon. She was outside a remote village where some festivities were taking place. She had been assigned to help with a mission, and was now stalking her pray. It was relatively easy to find his mentor and she knew she was to follow the kid in the bright orange. She checks behind her and seeing nothing but open ground, she closes her eyes and falls straight back. She twists and lands in a crouch on one knee before slowly rising and cracking her black fingerless gloved knuckles. She repositions the red top and smooths her red skirt as well. She readjusts her black one strap around her left shoulder undershirt and lets her lightly curled dirty blonde hair down to cascade past her hind end. She shakes her head slightly to fluff them out and standing tall she walks into the small town. Into the mission that would change her life forever.

Once inside the town, she simply smiled as small children, giddy with festival excitement, rushed past her. She remembered when she was that carefree. As she continued she was slowly caught up in the festival for a little while, and was trying to recall what her mission was when someone from behind ran into her. She lost her balance and tumbles forward only to land at the recently stopped feet of someone. She opens her eyes and lets out a small cough before rolling over a shoulder and holding out a kunai ready to defend herself. She met the wide eyed, confused, and mystified eyes of someone she had never met. He didn't look dangerous, but Chi slowly lowered her weapon and stepped toward him. She instantly had this bemused expression at a closer look of this person. He had spikey blonde hair, whisker-like birthmarks, and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. She blinks a few times before tipping her head the opposite of the way it had been. She hadn't even noticed the clothes, and for a short time, the whole clamor of the village seemed to stop. After regaining some composer she starts to stutter.

"H-Hi."  
>"Hey."<p>

"Sorry." Chi looks down to her feet and her cheeks feel warm. This puzzles her for a second, it's never happened before.

"About what, falling?" He seems to give her an incredibly stupid look. It entailed raising an eyebrow and tipping his head to the side. Chi glances up, and her eyes widen and she turns even redder. She whips her head back to her feet.

"I-I'm just sorry."

"It's fine." He seems to look to the right and scratch the back of his head. "You know any good places around here?"

"Oh, yeah of course! I've been here a few times, and there's a hell of a lot more than usual going on! I mean, damn, this place is crowded." She looks at him and he just seems a little confused.

"Um…"

"Did I say something wrong!" Chi raises a hand to gesture toward her chest. She places it over her heart and without noticing she was staring, she bites her bottom lip. Longing for any response at all.

"Nah, I just didn't think you would swear like that."

"Damnit Hidan, why did I have to pick that up from you?" Chi mumbles under her breath.

"Anyhow…"

"Right!" Chi whips her head up. "The village, come on!" She starts in a dead bolt run down the street and her company scrambles after her.

"Hey!" He reaches out blindly and grabs her by the wrist. "How 'bout we just walk?"

"Right, Walking!" Chi mentally curses for not thinking of that.

"So, what's your name?"

"Chi, why? Crap, you won't tell anyone I said that will you?"

"Uh, I guess not."

"Wh-What's yours?" Chi mutters something under her breath while she fidgets with her hair.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, of Konoha." Something about that sounded familiar, but Chi didn't have much time to think. "Where'd you come from?"

"Nowhere!" Chi looks over with wide eyes and Naruto simply seemed more distant. "I-I mean, I don't exactly belong to a village."

"How come?"

"My family was driven out. Then killed, and I found somewhere else to live. It's actually not as bad as people would think. We come from different worlds, but I've been about it for little over two years now."

"How old are you?" Chi looks up, and he seems relatively interested.

"A-almost twelve."

"Wow."

"W-What about you?"

"Twelve."

"That's cool." Chi tries to stay calm, but she can't stop smiling.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I like the clutter of festivities. You?"

"Looking for someone. Pervy-sage says she's one of the most respected women."

"She sounds, interesting."

"She's old."

"Oh." Chi looked to the left. She almost wanted to laugh, but she didn't.

"There's someone on my official gennin team who isn't old though." Chi starts to worry as he starts to sound dreamy. She looks over and he's got a light shade of pink forming as he thinks about it.

"Oh. I haven't got anyone like that." Chi looks to her feet. "Although, that could be subject to change."

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Chi looks away and sighs. The two of them walk around for a bit. They talk about nothing in particular. Colors, birthdays, and arguing about some things. Chi could hear music coming from somewhere and she sprinted toward it. Naruto followed and when they found the source Chi closed her eyes and smiled.

"You like music?"

"I love it. I like dancing too."

"I can't dance." Naruto looks down to his feet and seems a bit embarrassed. Chi reaches out and takes his hands pulling him closer to the music. "what are you doing!"

"I'm going to teach you to dance. Y-Your friend might seem more interested then, yeah?"

"oh… O-Okay." Chi holds one of his hands and wraps one of his arms around her back as she set hers gracefully on his shoulder, like the waltz.

"Here we go, left foot back. Back. Right foot. Back." It continued on like this until he got the hang of that. Chi then added in spinning and after a while Naruto was making very few mistakes.

"I get why you like this." Naruto was looking at his feet, but Chi didn't mind.

"Yeah." She bats her eyelashes and sighs dreamily.

"You're a pretty good sensei." Naruto smiles right in front of Chi's face. They were only about a centimeter away, and it took every ounce of will power Chi had not to turn red like a tomato. She was so focused on trying to maintain her color, she forgot where her feet were and one slipped out from under her. She began to fall backwards, but Naruto wouldn't let her fall out of his arm and took a knee. Chi opened her tightly shut eyes to find Naruto with wide eyes hanging over her. She lost it and transformed into a bright red mush.

"U-u-u-um…" Chi found it difficult to find the words. "I'm sorry." She whispered it so quietly Naruto barely heard her.

"You say that a lot." Standing up the two of them stand a distance apart trying to process what happened. Chi almost said something, but didn't.

"Your sensei is probably wondering where you are." Chi accepted defeat in that whatever was going on was worthless.

"I guess. You wanna come with?"

"What?" Chi's eyes widened as far as they had ever gone and turns light pink.

"Why not?" Chi was roped in with the widespread smile and followed waving goodbye to the people preforming. Soon enough they come to the building that Naruto's sensei was in and Chi decided to wait outside. After a short time there was a bit of shouting and chi decided it was time to leave. But she couldn't bear to go without a goodbye. Fast as lightning she rushes in and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek before cartwheeling out and rushing to exit the village. There were so many conflicting emotions within her. She did and didn't want to see Naruto again. She wanted Naruto to be happy, but she wanted him to be happy with her. She wanted to belong somewhere permanent, but she loved everyone. Chi didn't know what to do, but she thought about Naruto. She was almost run over by another boy about her age with raven black hair, harsh eyes and the most shocking symbol on his back. She attempted not to draw attention to herself and briskly walked out.

(Meanwhile)

"I told you it wouldn't turn out well."

"…"

"The girl's going to have a conniption when she finds out."

"She won't."

"What are you talking about? Of course she'll find out."  
>"Maybe, but we won't tell her."<p>

"Why not?"

"You don't see what I saw. We'll carry out the mission assigned us and no harm will be done."

"Whatever you say, Itachi. I still think she deserves to know."

(With Chi)

Chi's heart was fluttering. She couldn't help looking out her small window secretly hoping that she would see Naruto coming out of the horizon. She knew it was dumb, but she still hoped.

"Oi, Chi what's up, Hm?" Diedara walks in and sits next to Chi who casts a glance back out the window before turning to face him. Taking in a deep breath, she starts in.

"I met this person." There's silence and Chi calls to mind all the things she could remember about Naruto. "He's terrible at dancing. His sense of color is, odd. But he's amazing."

"Hm."

"And I could tell you, his favorite color's orange. He likes to argue. He was October born. His team mate's beautiful, he has such gorgeous eyes. And if you asked me if I loved him…" Chi stopped." I'd lie." She all but whispers.

"What did I hear about lying?" Sasori peeks into the room and Tobi after him.

"Tobi doesn't like lying. Tobi is a good boy." Both Deidara and Sasori grow aggravated. Chi weakly smiles.

"Chi might be in love, hm."

"Chi's in love! Chi's in love!" Tobi starts bouncing around the room.

"Little fucker's WHAT!" Hidan steps into the room and Chi wonders if the whole bunch of them will find out. They probably would.

"In love! Can't you hear?" Tobi continues bouncing about.

"Hear what?" Konan peeks into the room.

"THERE'S THIS GUY, OKAY! Just announce it to everyone! I'm sick of the questions!" Konan walks over and sits next to chi who is practically fuming.

"Thank god your hormones are there."

"Damnit! Now I owe Kakuzu! Way to go, little fucker; why couldn't you just stay out of love!"

"I'm sorry you're so bad at gambling."

"so what's he like?" Konan smiles at Chi.

"He'd never tell you, but he can't talk to girls. I think he can see through, everything but my heart. First thought when I'm alone, is my god he's beautiful. So I'll put on a smile, and pray for a miracle." Chi smiles remembering him. "Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's orange. He loves to argue, oh and he kills me. His team mate's beautiful; he has such gorgeous eyes. And if you asked me if I loved him,… if you ask me if I love him… I'd lie." Everyone starts to chatter about how 'adorable' and 'romantic' and 'artistic( now who said that… -.-)' and tragically beautiful' the situation was.

"So what's his name?" Konan gets caught up in the girl talk and continues with questions.

"…Naruto."

"Naruto." Konan says the name sweetly. But sudden realization hits her. "Naruto! Naruto what!"

"…Uzumaki."

"Oh, this really is tragic."

"How come, hm?"

"Nine tails…"

"THAT WAS MY MISSION! I completely forgot."

"You came close to carrying out the mission."

"Whadda you mean?"

"Naruto, is the nine tailed jinjuriki." Konan's face is sullen knowing how much it must hurt.

"Wh-what? You mean, i was…" Chi looks around for confirmation and most everyone realizes what happened and nodded to confirm. Chi had fallen for the boy she was supposed to kill.

"Chi, I-"

"I feel sick… Can- can I be alone?" Everyone files out and Chi collapses into the sheets. She just lays there and wallows in what little life she hadn't lost. Hi couldn't even cry, it was too shocking.

Later that evening Chi made up her mind to leave. She really didn't wish to be part of whatever plan there was to kill the only person she had real emotions for. She had decided to keep in touch with the Akatsuki but wanted no part of the plan to capture Jinjuriki. She was about to slip out her window when there was knocking on the door. She slid the belongings under her bed and walked to open the door. Itachi looked down at her and she relaxed a bit.

"So today was-"

"Horrible. To say the least."

"I overheard."

"'Tachi," Chi pronounced his name wrong on purpose. It had become somewhat of an endearment. "You've been lying to me about the Uchihas. Haven't you?"

"…"

"There's another… isn't there?"

"…"

"I'll accept that as yes. Why wouldn't you tell me? What harm could have possibly come from it?"

"I didn't wish for you to become angry at Sasuke."

"Why? Why would I be angry at him?"

"He wishes to kill me."

"WHAT! The little ba-"

"He has good reason."

"But-!"

"It was my fault the Uchihas are no more."

"What?" Chi didn't seem to understand.

"It's not important. My brother and I are no concern to you."

"…'Tachi…" Chi hugs Itachi for the last time and partially understanding Itachi simply sighs.

"Go now. I know you planned to leave."

"But how? Why would you let me leave?"

"The songbird won't sing, if it is trapped in a cage." Itachi ruffles Chis' hair and she smiles.

"I love you too, 'Tachi. I-I won't leave for good. I'll keep in touch, I SWEAR!"

"No one was keeping you, homes come and go, but those truly close to your heart never fade away." Chi Smiles through the few tears and walks over to grab her possessions and only looking back once to catch a faint smile from Itachi, she hops out walking away from her current life into the next chapter.


End file.
